Victor Putin
Summary Victor Putin is the main character of Chronos Ruler. Victor is a Chronos Ruler, a human who uses a tool called Time Covenant to fight Horologues, demons that feed on humanity's time. 12 years ago, the same day he lost his wife, Victor was bitten by a Horologue, dooming him to lose his time. While he managed to slow down his time loss by implanting his Time Covenant in his body, Victor is still slowly becoming younger by each passing day, gradually losing both his time and his memories. Now Victor travels the world with his son Kiri, searching for the Horologue that ate his time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Victor Alexandervich Putin, Ace Ruler Origin: Chronos Ruler Gender: Male Age: 39 years old (Physically 15 years old) Classification: Human, Chronos Ruler, Servus Dei #7 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Time Manipulation, expert card user, minor resistance to time absorption Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Can shoot playing cards at Mach 10 and defeat 300-500 year class Horologues, likely comparable to Mina) | At least Small Building level (Oneshotted a 3800 year class Horologue that was tanking Mina's attacks, a feat described by Kiri to be leagues above his previous power; managed to blast several holes in Aicus' weakened human form) Speed: Subsonic+ (Comparable to Mina, managed to fight a casual Aisrehdar), likely higher reactions (Managed to time a counter against Airsrehdar while she was accelerating her own body), at least Hypersonic attack speed with Ace Shot (Shoots cards at Mach 10 with 1000-fold Speed Up) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class (Sent Aicus bouncing into a wall) | Street Class, at least Small Building level by holding a playing card (Damaged Aicus' Trophii with a punch) Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived attacks from Horologues and a casual Aisrehdar) Stamina: At least above average (Has survived beatings and attacks that would kill a normal human and continued fighting) Range: At least several meters with his time powers, tens of meters with Ace Shot Standard Equipment: The Unique and hundreds of playing cards Intelligence: High, even as a child Victor was smart enough to help his father, a self-taught doctor, on his clinic. Regularly uses his powers in creative ways and tricks stronger opponents via bluffs and misdirections. Immediately figured out the weakness of Aicus' Gastas Evil. His Tactics are ranked by Chronos as S'' '''Weaknesses:' Normal human weaknesses, will lose his time faster if he uses Speed Up, cannot use Slow Down and Speed Up simultaneously, his power depends on his will | Normal human weaknesses, his power depends on his will Notable Attacks/Techniques: Victor_Ace_Shot.jpg|Ace Shot Ace_Shot_Burst.jpg|Ace Shot - Burst Victor_Ace_Spring.jpg|Ace Spring Victor_Card_Slice.jpg|Card Slice Victor_Card_Barrier.jpg|Card Barrier Victor_Ace_Shield.jpg|Ultimate Defense - Ace Shield Victor_Card_Bindings.jpg|Card Bindings Victor_Card_Stand.jpg|Victor uses cards as floating platforms *'Unique:' The original Time Covenant. Like other Time Covenants, the Unique has two purposes. First, it allows a Chronos Ruler to approach and fight Horologues without quickly having their time absorbed from their time erosion aura like a regular person, though it cannot save them if they are directly bitten by a Horologue. Second, it allows the Chronos Ruler to use the functions Speed Up or Slow Down to manipulate the time of certain things, with each Chronos Ruler specializing in one thing, in Victor's case, playing cards. Unlike other Time Covenants, Victor carries the Unique, the original Time Covenant. It was originally damaged, which combined with Victor's Horologue bite caused him to rapidly lose his time if he used Speed Up, and it couldn't use both functions at the same time, but it was eventually fixed and gave Victor full control over its functions, allowing him to use Speed Up and Slow Down simultaneously. His original time rulership cap (how much he can slow down or speed up things) was 2500, but after the Unique was fixed he reached 3500, and later 4500 and 7000 during his third encounter with Aicus. **'Card Platform:' Victor can use Slow Down to fix his playing cards in place, allowing him to use the cards as platforms and stand in the middle of the air or even use them as stairs. **'Card Barrier:' Victor can use Slow Down with a group of playing cards to make them float and harden them into a physical barrier to block enemy attacks. ***'Ultimate Defense - Ace Shield:' Victor uses 3500-fold Slow Down on a large number of playing cards to form a multi-layered defensive wall. **'Card Cage:' Victor uses Slow Down on a set of playing cards to bind the enemy like ropes. If necessary, Victor can randomly mix in slowly accelerated cards on the bindings, so if an enemy with similar powers to him tries to use time acceleration to escape them they have to risk speeding up the wrong cards and harming themselves. **'Ace Shot:' Victor uses Speed Up to throw a hail of playing cards at the enemy, reaching Mach 10 with 1000-fold acceleration. If set up properly, this technique can be used for an omnidirectional attack. ***'Ace Shot - Burst:' A technique improvised by Victor to deal with Aicus' Gastas Evil armor. Victor used 4500-fold Slow Down to hold several cards in place mid-air, and when Aicus confidently ignored them, trusting his gastric acid to destroy them, Victor used the small delay of the acid consuming such a slowed down object to point them at Aicus' head and then accelerate them using Speed Up. **'Ace Spring:' Victor uses Slow Down on an entire deck to harden the cards. He then charges the enemy and uses Speed Up to shoot the deck from a close distance as a singular, extremely powerful projectile. **'Card Punch:' Victor can increase the power of his punches by holding one of his cards on his fist and using Speed Up on the card, bypassing his inability to directly accelerate his own body. **'Card Slice:' Victor can use his time rulership abilities on a card he's holding to turn it into a slicing weapon. Key: Damaged Unique | Fixed Unique Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chronos Ruler Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Card Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Tier 9